Visits are too short
by Lekyla19Casualty
Summary: Hi. Basically River and the Doctor stay with Any and Rory for a while, as River wants to get to know he parents. Enjoy. Sorry for the bad summery XD


**_Hi guys, I hope you like_** ** _this._ 😀**

* * *

Chapter I

The sound of the TARDIS echoed in the corridors, the Doctor stepped out and made his way towards his wife's cell. He took his sonic scredriver out of his pocket and used it to open the cell door. "River...River wake up," the Doctor said, while shaking the curly-haired woman.

"What...go away...i'm tired," she moaned restlessly.

"River it's me...it's the Doctor," he said making her wake up.

"Oh...morning or afternoon, sweetie," River exclaimed happily.

"Afternoon," he replied to her.

"So...where are we off to?" The woman asked eagerly.

"Your choice...anywhere at anytime," the Doctor said.

"Um..."she thought,"Modern day where Amy and Rory lives, please sweetie."

She walked out of her cell and into the TARDIS, hand in hand with her husband. She closed the door as he walked up to the console to type in the co-ordinates. The TARDIS made it's classic noise as it set off. During the journey River had asked the Doctor some questions about where they are on the timeline. Luckily it was good news, which meant hat they were in sync and would be for quite some time. A few moments later they heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing, and immediately exited the spaceship once they had landed properly.

"Melody!" Amy exclaimed rather loudly, "How have you and the Doctor been?"

"Hi mum, and we're alright thanks...where's dad?" River said in reply to her Scottish mother.

"I think he's upstairs asleep," The red head replied. "Ok," She stated, and slowly made her way ok the room and up the stairs.

"So...how have you been Doctor?" Any asked, once River had left.

"Fine...you?" He said.

"I'm alright...do you want a drink?" She asked.

"Please, water fine by the way," the Doctor told her.

"Alright." The Lady made her way into the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs River had walked into her dad's room. She shook him a few times untill he awoke. When he did he immediately thought he was dreaming.

"Your're not dreaming, Dad," River told him calmly. "You sure?"Rory asked, very cautiously and looking up.

"Positve...alright?" She replied in question to her dad. "Alright," he said.

A hour had passed and River came downstairs. "How's Rory?" The Doctor asked.

"He's fine...just sleeping, again." River and the Dcotor stated for a little longer before heading back in the TARDIS. "Sweetie...couldn't we stay with them...like a holiday or something?" River asked the Doctor, in reply from him she got a murmer which he later added a yes to.

When River got out the TARDIS she saw it had returned to the house and started to wonder around, but when the Doctor got out he locked the TARDIS door whilst making loads of noise.

"Will you be quiet sweetie," River complained, he frizzy blonde hair flying around her face. The Doctor thought about retaliating but didn't bother because he knew she would always win. So instead in walked away from the TARDIS and up to his wife that was standing in the doorway.

* * *

BANG! Amy walked into her living room to find a giant blue police box and her daughter asleep on the sofa with the Doctor. She walked back out the room and went upstairs to find her husband, Rory, sleeping peacefuli under all the covers. After a while the young woman decided to got back downstairs where she went into the kitchen and get a drink. When she finished she went into the living room, but instead of finding them asleep she found River was sitting up on the sofa with something in her hand.

"Hi," Amy said, making River and her curled jump even so slightly to the left. "After a few seconds she got a reply. "Hiya... is it alright if we stay here it's just I don't see you often?" River asked her mum without looking up once. A few moments later she was received a yes that came from the other side of the room. She knew it was still her mother though as she was the only person in the household with a Scottish accent.

When the Doctor awoke he sat up and found himself in his wife's arms, who was wartching a history program in the TV. "Wrong!" He exclaimed at the TV, making everyone just out of their skin. "What do you mean 'wrong'?" River asked him. Even though she said it calmly she was still answered in a shouty voice. He had said that the day was wrong and told them why. He didn't even use the world TARDIS or time travel or sonic screwdriver - infact nothing to do with other planets or galaxies. River was very proud of him now and she gave him a big hug which was followed by a kiss. "See... if you just do it more often I'll be even more happy." His wife explained to him happily. "Ok... I'll try, but no promises?" He negotiated, happily his wife responded with 'just try your hardest.'


End file.
